


Allowed

by barryolivers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confusion, M/M, Unrequited Love, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was he allowed to feel like this? Like Oliver was everything. Like the man could do no wrong. He meant everything to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allowed

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to She // Dodie Clark whilst listening to this. I'd recommend you did too, but that's optional. :)

Was he allowed to see him like that? Like he was everything, like he was more than a hero. Like he was the sun, the moon, the stars? The only thing that kept the world going? Was it wrong to feel that way?

Was he allowed to find himself looking at him from the corner of his eye? He couldn't help it that he was good to look at. He wanted to kiss away all the scars, all the pain he must of felt getting them. Was it wrong to like the way he looked?

Was he allowed to want to look at him all the time? Just going about his daily business, and yet, it looking like the most important thing in the world. Was it wrong to like looking at him??

Was he allowed to like his smell? It was weird, he would admit. But he smelt like leather, sweat and fire. Was it wrong to want to smell that more often?

Was he allowed to like his touch? He found himself lingering after a hug, his body racing with emotions, an odd sadness washing over him as he pulled away. It felt like electricity rushing through his veins. Was it wrong to want more? 

Was he allowed to want to scoot closer to him when they sat side-by-side? He wanted to rest his head on his shoulders, his eyes lazily blinking, the world meaning nothing because they had each other. Was it wrong to long for that?

Was he allowed to feel far away from him? Even though he was sitting side-by-side to him. Was it wrong to feel so close and yet so distant?

Was he allowed to watch him and his girl, a pang of jealousy in his stomach? He would watch him and her talking, his features screaming that to him, he was the sun, the moon, the stars. Was it wrong to watch them with a sad smile on his features?

Was he allowed to glance down at his lips? Wanting to kiss him again. To taste that bourbon with a hint of sweetness. Was it wrong to want to kiss him again?

Was he allowed to ache? As he sat, messaging him. He longed for more. For more than a friendship, or whatever they had now. Was it wrong to hurt even though they weren't anything?

Was he allowed to feel this way? Was he allowed to look at him like that?

To Barry, Oliver was everything.

But to Oliver, Barry was nothing at all.


End file.
